Bombs Fall, but We won't
by Pinkcatsnowflake
Summary: During WW2, all children were sent to the country, Elsa and Jack were no exeption. Linving in different areas, these two would never have met, but as faith woud have it, they were placed in the same ouble is, when they turn 18, they will go back to London and lose sight of each other for ever. Can they make it work while it lasts, or will the war take it's toll on them too?
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, and all the Summers household was fast asleep, but their peace was short lived, when suddenly the air raid siren was blaring, waking the mother up, and sending her into a panic.

"Elsa! Anna! Wake up my darlings!" she shouted as she ran to her daughters' bedroom, pulling them out of bed.

The eldest, Elsa was the first one to realize what was happening "The siren" she gasped as she awoke completely "Anna! We need to get into the bunker now!"

At these words the younger of the two woke up from her half sleep and they all ran down the stairs of their home and out the back door into their garden, and then hurried into the bunker, but all of a sudden, Anna stopped.

"Olaf! We forgot Olaf!" and started running back to the house.

Realizing what she was about to do, Elsa pulled her sister back "Anna! You can't risk your life for a cat!"

"If he dies, I'll never forgive myself!" Anna shouted back, and stated running back towards the house.

But once again, Elsa stopped her, but instead of pulling her into the bunker, she herself ran into the house, searching for her sister's cat.

"Olaf!" she shouted over the sound of bombs falling and exploding, making the ground shake "Come on you stupid cat! Where are you?"

And then she saw him, the stupid kitten had hidden in the fireplace, making his perfect, white fur black.

Elsa swooped the cat into her arms and darted for the garden, but just as she was going to leave the sitting room, a bomb crashed down into the road outside, making the bay window smash to pieces.

She fell to the ground, the dirty kitten protectively tucked into her chest. She got back up, her ears ringing and several shards of glass planted into her arms, but nothing that was stopping her from getting back up and darting back to the bunker.

As her mother and sister saw her, they shouted for her to get into the bunker quickly.

As she made it, and the door shut behind her, her mother gave her a slap behind the head.

"What were you thinking? You could have died! And for what, for a bloomin' cat? I hope you got the stupid thing at least!" she shouted at her daughter, tears obviously brimming her eyes.

Elsa slowly nodded, and untucked the little kitten from her chest "I got him, he was in the fireplace, so he needs a little clean" she said, a smile plastering her face as she saw her sisters eyes sparkle, she then turned to her mother "I'm sorry Mama, but Anna needs Olaf, he keeps her distracted"

Her mother then noticed the glass in her arms "Dear God! Look what happened to you! As soon as this is finished, you are going to the hospital missy" she then turned to look at both her daughters at the same time and sighed "I'm just so glad that you're both okay" she then took both her daughters, and the cat into her arms and waited the raid out.

-x-

The next morning, Elsa was sitting on a hospital bed, a nurse carefully taking out the glass in her arms with some tweezers, her eyes then caught sight of a white haired boy, sitting on the bed opposite, his left arm being put into a cast. He seemed to be staring at her, and as soon as she looked, he turned away, letting her see the bandage surrounding the top of his head. He actually looked to be around her age, and he didn't look ugly for a change.

"Ouch!" cried Elsa as the nurse pulled a shard of glass out too quickly.

"Sorry miss, it was larger than expected" said the lady, as she started to bandage Elsa's arms from the wrists to the shoulders

"Your sister and mother should be here shortly, meanwhile just relax" added the nurse once she had finished and left the room, leaving Elsa with the strange boy in the bed next to hers.

"How did you get hurt then?"

Elsa turned her head and was facing the boy.

"You first" she said, a faint smile on her face, smiles weren't common these days.

"Went back into the house to get my brothers stuffed rabbit and my sister's rag doll, and the roof collapsed, your turn" said the boy

"Stopped my sister from going to save her cat, and I went instead, window shattered, but the cat is fine" added Elsa.

"That's more heroic than me that's for sure" chuckled the boy "I'm Jack by the way"

"I'm Elsa" said the girl "What area are you from? I'm certain that if you were from Oxford Street I would have recognized you"

"Wow, uptown girl!" laughed the boy "I'm from the poor side of town, nowhere you've been I'm sure"

At that moment, the doors burst open.

"Elsa!" cried Anna as she ran to her sisters side "I was so worried! And Olaf was too, oh and mother was. Are you okay?"

Anna then noticed the boy on the other bed "Did you know that my sister is a hero!? She went back into our home, bombs falling from the sky, all to save Olaf! And she protected him from a projectile of glass, and didn't even cry when she got to the bunker, even when she had huge shards of glass in her arms!"

Elsa smiled at her sister, and then looked up at the door, where she could see her mother talking with the doctor, looking heart broken, and she knew why.

There was a reason they were the only children at the hospital, why school had been canceled and why her mother looked heart broken.

She stared as she came to her and Anna.

"My darlings I have sad news" said their mother "I've been told, that for your own safety, I have to send you to the country, where the Germans aren't expected to bomb us. I've tried to fight to keep you here with me, but it seems that all that's going to happen now is that you are going to get hurt. You understand?"

Both girls nodded.

"When's the train?" asked Elsa "And where are we going?"

"Tomorrow morning, and I believe somewhere in Scotland" said their mother.

A lone tear rolled down Elsa's cheek, even if she knew that this was coming, something inside her had hoped that the war would have been over before it had.

"Can you both be strong? For each other, and for me?" asked their mother, and both girls nodded.

But Elsa wasn't sure she could be, not even for herself.


	2. Jack Frost Info for you sickos

Hey guys, so this isn't a chapter to do with the story, but I had to update this because if not I would keep getting reviews about Jack Frost, the boy who never grew up, so if that doesn't interest you I get it, and I Will not mind if you don't read this.

Now, for those who are still here, I'd like to start with the fact that I totaly understand the fact that you're curious, but harasing me with reviews on evry single one of my stories isn't going to change that, and get that you want to know, I really do, and I would have sent you a PM but you were all gests, so I couldn't.

So, since I'm very understanding, and because I'm in a good mood, I will answer your question.

During the time in Neverland, Elsa is 15 or 16, making her 18ish when she sees Jack again.

Anna is 12 or 13, don't sk why, she just is.

And that makes Olaf 6 or 7.

I personaly think that this is all pretty acurate, since Anna would be going through the "starting to see boys as a thing" phase, Olaf going through the "I'm sort of starting to understand the concept of life" phase, and Elsa would be going through the "Oh sh*t, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, would you slow down please" phase.

Thanks for harassing me you weardoes.

Pinkcatsowflake

PS: No I'm sh*t t drawing so I really can't draw Elsa and Jack


	3. This is the end, I'm sorry

Hi guys. This is Natasha.

You all know me as Pinkcatsnowflake, but I think that it's time you knew me as well... me.

For those who are reading this, thank you for still believing in me, and staying by me, even if I'm the worst person on this planet, and can't update anything regularly.

As you have probably guessed by the name of this chapter, this is the end of my account of , simply because, I don't think it suits who I am anymore.

So I'm starting fresh. Writing is a very important to me, and it allows me to escape what's going on in my messed up mind, and I'm not ready to give it up just yet. So I'm moving to Tumblr, where I feel more at home, and I may be going onto wattpad as well after that. Over there I'll be able to take any story requests that you want, wheither it be Jelsa or anything else (Reader inserts are welcome too btw)

The concepts behind most of my fics had a lot of potential, that much I know, but they never worked out, because they never made it onto paper (Or onto "computer" if you'd pefer) which is why, if you ask, I will make one shots of the important events that would have happened in the fics, had I managed to keep them going. I've already written what would have happened at the end of A Tumble Down The Stairs, and even if it's just one of you who asks, I will post it on my Tumblr, which is under the same name as my username.

This run has been really unpredictable, and very spaced out, but I loved it just the same, and I hope you liked it too.

I still love you all with all my broken heart.

Natasha (aka Pinkcatsnowflake)


End file.
